A Very Close Shave (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of A Very Close Shave. One night, Princess Yuna was researching on her Journals. Princess Yuna: (hearing a noise) What was that? When she looked outside, There was a flock of sheep in trouble. Princess Yuna: Oh no, I must rescue them! With quick thinking, Yuna worked her magic freeing the sheep and ran for ther lives. Princess Yuna: Freedom! Be free! As the truck took off, She want back to room and fast asleep. The next morning at Wallace and Gromit's Middle School, Wallace was about to make his morning announcement. Wallace: Attention, Class. Today is Tuesday. You know what that means? With that questioned, Gromit bought out his Porridge Gun. Wallace: Porridge for Breakfast! Dipper Pines: Guys, Bring out your bowls! As the class brought out their bowls, The Porridge Gun shots at each bowl. Wallace: So, What you all think of my invention? Mabel Pines: Ooh, This is really good. So, Everyone and Everypony enjoyed their porridges. Later at the Golden Oak Library, Yuna and her friends were getting ready to visit Zootopia. Princess Luna: Hello, Yuna. Going somewhere? Princess Yuna: To Zootopia, Mama. Gyro Gearloose: I sure hope it goes well, Princess Yuna. Princess Yuna: Thanks, Gyro. Gyro Gearloose: And Dipper, Mabel. Be sure to give Judy and Nick my regard. Dipper Pines: Sure thing, Gyro. So, Yuna and her friends packed their belongings for their trip to Zootopia. When they got there on K.I.T.T., They arrived in Zootopia. Princess Yuna: We made it, Zootopia. Princess Flurry Heart: Hi, Judy! Hi, Nick! Judy Hopps: Hello, Flurry Heart! Nick Wilde: S'up? As Flurry hugged her best friends in Zootopia, She and her friends hang out together. On their way to the ZPD, They met up with Bodi and his friends. Bodi: Hey, Guys. Princess Yuna: Hi, Bodi, Germur, Darma. Darma: Hello, Yuna. I'm the huge fan of You, Dipper and Mabel, Princess Flurry Heart, Lightning McQueen, Cruz Ramirez, Dusty Crophopper, Mater, The Rainbooms and the rest. Princess Flurry Heart: Do tell. When they got to the ZPD, They met with Clawhauser. Princess Yuna: Hi, Clawhauser. Clawhauser: (eating his cereal) Hello, Yuna. Soon, Yuna and her friends joined Judy, Nick, Smilo and Finn on a roll call meeting. Princess Yuna: So, Judy. When does Chief Bogo arrives? Judy Hopps: Just as everyone arrives on time. Finn: Atten-hut! When Chief Bogo came, All the animals cheered on his leadership. Chief Bogo: Morning, Everyone. As everyone remain seated, Chief Bogo brought out his chart board. Chief Bogo: Let's see here. As any of you know, We have missing sheep civilians going missing. No one else knows who is causing all of this, But we must act right here and now. When Yuna and her friends straighten up, Chief Bogo begin pass out the case files. Chief Bogo: Assignments, Officers McHorn, Higgins, Trunkaby, You'll start your patrol at Rainforest District. Officers Rhinowitz, Francine, Grizzoli, Fangmeyer, Delgato, You begin your search on Tundratown. Officers Wolford, Snarlof, Anderson, Johnson, Sahara Square. And finally, Officers Hopps, Wilde, Smilo, Finn.... Parking duty, Dismissed. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225